


[podfic] Always

by Azdaema Pods (Azdaema)



Series: Annual Folgers Podfic [4]
Category: Folgers "Home for the Holidays" Commercial
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Christmas, F/M, POV Inanimate Object, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema%20Pods
Summary: It isn't Christmas without you there.
Relationships: Brother/Sister (Folgers Commercial), Coffee & Drinker
Series: Annual Folgers Podfic [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523315
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	[podfic] Always

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/594069) by Anonymous. 



Length | 1:42 minutes | Type | MP3  
---|---|---|---  
Size | 1.34 MB | Bitrate | 101 kbps  
Mic | Yeti | 

    * [Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/AzdaemaPodfic-Always)

  
  
### Credits

Text | [Always](/works/594069)  
---|---  
Author | Anonymous  
Reader | Azdaema  
Cover artist | Azdaema  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Does Dec 31 still count as Yuletide? I don't know. It's 2020, give me some leeway.


End file.
